


Under your Thumb

by Vagabond



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Rimming, after a failed attempt at sexting, chillywilly, hot and steamy sex, sexting prompt, this is really a straight forward fic okay, top!Frederick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Your OTP sexting each other. </p><p>Frederick tries to get Will to sext. It doesn't go quite as either of them had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pretext

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charll/gifts), [nighthawkms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighthawkms/gifts).



> This is dedicated to two of my loves from tumblr. The first is nighthawkms who brought this prompt to my attention and the second is my chillywilly wife lambylimbs because she deserves all the things forever and ever amen. 
> 
> Pretty much pure smut. Originally posted on tumblr, consolidated here. Enjoy.

The sound of a phone vibrating broke Will out of his train of thought. He broke his gaze away from the paper he was grading and glanced around for his phone. With a bit of a frown he patted at the desk until he felt it beneath a pile of papers. He checked the texts and found one from Frederick.

_What are you doing?_

Will rolled his eyes and typed back: **Partying in Vegas. What do you think I’m doing?**

_I was wondering if you wanted to take a break._

Will glanced between the text messages and his papers thoughtfully. He’d holed up in an adjunct office at the academy in an attempt to power through his last pile of grading before summer session. Once he was finished he would be free for a few weeks and then only have one class to worry about. If Jack didn’t keep him busy, he’d finally have a chance to go fishing.

**Did you have something in mind?** Will returned the text, his curiosity getting the better of him.

_I’m horny._

Of course Will choked when he read the message and he read the two words a couple of times to make sure he was really seeing them. He swiped his thumb over the screen thoughtfully, feeling the distinct urge to mess with his lover.

**I’m at work, Frederick. I can’t exactly help you out with that.**

_We could sext._

Frederick had responded as if sexting were some normal thing that people did. As far as Will knew, it was reserved for teenagers and long distant relationships. Sure, he’d played around with phone sex once in high school with a girl he had hit it off with before he moved to a different area, but sexting seemed to him to be on some other level. Also, Will was such a hands on type of guy that the thought of Frederick touching himself while he couldn’t watch or join in was frustrating.

**What are we, teenagers? How do you even know the term sext?**

_I’m hip, Will. I know what’s in. I don’t live under a rock._

Will snorted and then tilted his head back thoughtfully. He stared up at the ceiling, fingers fiddling with the phone as he tried to picture what Frederick was doing. In his mind, Frederick was lounging on the bed with his tie loose, jacket off with his undershirt unbuttoned part of the way and the fly of his pants open. The image was so strong he was tempted to get in his car and break the speed limit to get to the other man. Instead he restrained himself and looked back at his phone only to realize Frederick had texted him again.

_We don’t have to. It was just a suggestion. I am perfectly capable of fantasizing about you fucking me into the mattress while I take care of myself._

Of course the image Will conjured in his mind went straight to his cock and he couldn’t help but palm himself through his trousers as he imagined Frederick laid out in front of him. The other man was such a noisy lover. Sometimes Will wished he’d be a bit quieter, but along the way he had gotten used to Frederick’s breathless gasps and whining moans as he begged for more. It was different, but Will liked it.

**Okay, okay. I don’t really know how to do this sort of thing though.**

There was a long pause before his phone buzzed with a response. Instead of a text there was just a picture. It was of Frederick’s lap, the fly of his trousers undone just like Will had pictured, though they’d been slid down his hips just enough to show the obvious bulge in his boxers. When Will further inspected the picture he realized Frederick was wearing a pair of _his_ boxers and he groaned softly to himself and worked his own fly open in order to reach in and palm himself.

**You’re wearing my boxers** , Will texted with his free hand as he palmed himself through the thin fabric of his underwear, dragging his hand up and down his length. He shuddered.

_Oh yes, there’s that. Typically in this situation, you would send me a picture of yourself in return._

**Frederick, I’m in an office at work. I can’t exactly drop my pants. Someone might walk in.**

_It is after regular hours. Who is going to walk in?_ Will could almost feel the other man’s frustration building and his own arousal ebbed. He wasn’t good at this sort of thing and it seemed he couldn’t even pull it together for Frederick. There was a certain sense of defeat that washed over him and he set aside his phone, buttoned his trousers back up, and stared out at nothing for a few minutes.

Then his phone rang and he picked it up and answered.

“Will?” Frederick sounded concerned and Will just felt miserable.  

“Frederick,” Will replied as he rested his elbow on his desk and rested his cheek against his hand as he closed his eyes.

“Are you okay? I just thought we could try something new. I didn’t mean to upset you or push a boundary…” Frederick trailed off and Will knew the other man was grasping at straws, trying to figure out where his little game had gone wrong.

“I’m tired and out of my element. I have a hard enough time keeping my thoughts in my own head and on track when I’ve got my hands on you. It is a lot harder when I can’t see or even hear you.” There was no use in being dishonest. Frederick was still trying to learn how his brain worked and he couldn’t know unless Will was willing to tell him.

“Talk to me, then,” the other man’s tone of voice changed and the way he said the words made him shiver, “or else you ditch the grading and drive as fast as you can to come find me and fuck me into this mattress.”

Will allowed a long moment of silence to stretch between them as he pretended to consider his options, but his decision was already made. Frederick was working with him, accepting his inability however trivial it might be, and he suddenly had a deep desire to hear the other man’s breathy cries and moans.

“I’ll be there in an hour,” Will promised.

“I hope so, because I’m still hopelessly horny and I don’t know if I can wait that long.”                 

“You better wait, Frederick,” Will warned, adding a bit of a growl to the end and he could picture his lover’s shiver in response to it.

“Get here soon, Will,” Frederick replied and sounded like the breath had been knocked out of him. It was music to his ears as Will hung up the phone, threw his stuff in his bag, and rushed out to his car. After all, he had someone waiting for him and it was a wonderful feeling.


	2. let me tear you apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will shows up like he said he would, Frederick takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and final bit. Enjoy.

When Will stepped into the house he was greeted by the familiar wave of dogs. Wet noses pressed against his hands, his pants, and he felt one nose press against his butt and swatted the dog away fondly. Once the dogs had their fill of head scratches and smells, they returned to their various places in the house and settled in. Will set his bag down on the coffee table and made his way into the kitchen where Frederick appeared to be doing the dishes. He crept up behind him, wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, and pressed a warm kiss to his neck. 

Frederick squirmed a bit in his grasp before he melted back against his chest and tilted his head to offer up more of his neck. Will gladly accepted the offer and pressed open mouthed kisses along the length of it, stopping to press a kiss just below Frederick’s ear. 

“Dishes can wait,” Will murmured as he took a step backward and pulled Frederick along with him. 

“I agree,” Frederick replied breathlessly as he reached out and shut the water off before he turned in Will’s embrace and leaned up to press their lips together. 

They kissed as Will backed them into the living room toward the bed. Hands-on was definitely better than trying to do this sort of thing over the phone. He needed to feel and smell and hear the effect of his touches. Will needed to be able to see Frederick’s face. He loved watching the other man’s mouth quirk into a slight smile in-between kisses and the way his eyelashes fell when he’d close his eyes as Will sucked a mark into his collarbone.   
Once they were to the bed, Will pushed the other man down onto it and stopped to remove his jacket and his shoes before he crawled on top of Frederick. He leaned down and stole another kiss and relished in the way Frederick’s arms went around his neck and the other man’s fingers worked into his curls. He bore down and slotted their hips together in a slow grind, swallowing the moan it elicited from the other man. 

“This is much better than sexting,” Frederick pointed out with a laugh as he broke the kiss, fingers running through Will’s hair and moving down the back of his neck in a way that made him shiver and press their hips together again. 

“I’m sorry, Frederick,” the uncomfortable feelings returned and Will realized he still felt a strange sense of failure over his inability to engage in a modern relationship, “my mind wanders enough as it is. My vivid imagination has positives and negatives.” He pressed his forehead against Frederick’s shoulder and appreciated the other man’s hands as they worked as his tense shoulders. 

“I bet I could make you forget everything except my touch,” Frederick whispered into his ear and Will shuddered and couldn’t muffle the soft whine the other man’s words elicited. He was usually the instigator and the one to top, but there were days he wanted nothing more than to lose himself under his lover’s warm direction. 

“Do you want that, Will?” Frederick asked as he lightly scraped his fingernails down the back of Will’s bare neck, “want me to take you apart tonight?”

“Yes,” Will gasped out as he squirmed his hips down against Frederick’s again, letting the other man feel the outline of his hard cock. 

In a surprisingly smooth movement, Frederick rolled and flipped their positions so that Will was pressed into the bed beneath him. Frederick kissed him chastely as he unbuttoned Will’s shirt. Will pushed himself up slightly so he could squirm out of his shirt and toss it aside and once he was shirtless, Frederick shoved him back down and then sat back on his haunches. His lover’s blue eyes were wandering across his torso, from his shoulders down to his waist and the long stretch of scar left by an old enemy. 

“God I’m going to fuck you so hard, Will,” Frederick murmured reverently as he splayed his fingers out over Will’s scar and tenderly touched the raised skin, “you’re beautiful.”

In another life, Will probably wouldn’t have appreciated being called beautiful. It wasn’t something he had ever thought men were supposed to be. Yet with Frederick above him, eyes roaming over every inch of skin and taking into account every scar and imperfection, he felt beautiful because the other man accepted him for what he was. He whined quietly at the thought and was grateful when Frederick leaned back down and kissed him. Will opened his mouth and allowed their tongues to stroke together as the other man’s hand slid up his side and came to rest against his shoulder, firmly pressing him into the bed, anchoring him. 

“Turn over, Will,” Frederick insisted when he broke the kiss and he settled back so Will could roll over onto his stomach. He stretched out and enjoyed the way the high thread count sheets Frederick had talked him into buying brushed against his belly. As he lay there, he turned to press his cheek against the pillow but frowned when he felt Frederick’s familiar weight leave him. 

“Frederick?” He asked quietly and nearly jumped when the other man’s fingertips danced down his spine. 

“Wait just a minute, I need to grab something.” 

Will turned his head slightly and watched as Frederick padded over to the coffee table and picked up the tie he’d probably left there earlier when he’d come home. Then, with the silky looking fabric in hand, he made his way back over to Will and up onto the bed. 

“Put your hands above your head, Will,” Frederick instructed as he drew the end of the soft fabric up along Will’s spine, “please.” 

At first Will hesitated. He wasn’t completely new to this sort of thing, especially considering he’d tied up Frederick on an occasion or two, but he himself had never been tied up. A small part of him felt nervous but a bigger part knew he wanted it and he understood what Frederick was giving him. So he shifted and reached out with both hands toward the head of the bed and Frederick looped the gentle fabric around his wrists in order to bind them together. Then, he tied the two ends to a part of the bed frame. Once Will’s hands were bound, Frederick’s fingertips grazed down from his wrists, along his arms, and to his shoulders before they fell away. 

“God, Will, you do things to me.” Frederick laughed and Will felt the other man’s lips press against the back of his neck in an affectionate kiss. “If for some reason you want me to untie you, just call out Winston’s name, okay?” Frederick nuzzled at the side of his head gently. 

“Okay,” Will replied with a slow exhale as he relaxed and focused on the other man’s weight against him. 

“Good,” Frederick’s mouth began a slow descent as it mapped out what felt like every inch of Will’s back. His lips worked over his shoulder blades and down along the little ridges of his spine. Will couldn’t help but push his hips into the bed and make a needy noise as each touch of lips sent a warm wave of arousal straight down to his groin. Frederick chuckled against Will’s skin and the vibration of it felt so strange but oddly exciting and he pressed his face into the pillow. 

The other man was right, it was hard to focus on anything else when Frederick’s entire attention was devoted to making him squirm. Everything was Frederick’s lips on his skin, his hands holding his hips down, and his soft encouraging murmurs. Will focused on the physical and all of his anxiety and worries about the world around him seemed to fall away. 

He shivered and pushed his hips up a bit when he felt Frederick reach around to unbutton the fly of his trousers. Will’s cock was hard and obvious beneath the fabric and his lover’s hands were so close he craved contact. However, Frederick seemed to purposely avoid touching him as he gingerly undid the fly and pulled his trousers down and off of his body, his socks following suit. He heard the fabric drop to the floor somewhere and shivered as Frederick’s hands slid up along the backs of his legs. 

“Lift your hips a little, Will,” Frederick requested and Will obeyed, groaning as he felt the fabric of his boxers slide over his aching dick when his lover removed them. They were tossed away too and it left Will naked and bound on the bed, at the complete mercy of the other man. Something about it seemed so wrong, yet he couldn’t deny that he wanted it. 

He heard Frederick shift around and turned his head to see him grab one of the pillows. Then it was shoved beneath his hips so that his ass was in the air slightly. Will pushed his hips forward into the pillow and groaned low in his throat as the pillow case provided delicious friction. 

“Will,” he heard a note of warning in Frederick’s tone, “you can do whatever you want, just don’t come until I say you can. This is far from over.” 

“Frederick,” Will whined and shuddered when the other man’s palms ran over the expanse of his back, “I love you.” The words tumbled out of his mouth but they were appropriate in that moment because he did love the other man. Of course it wasn’t the first exchange of that particular sentiment, but he was overwhelmed with affection because somehow Frederick understood him enough to know that he needed this. He needed someone to take care of him for once, to understand and be in his head, to know him well enough and intimately enough to understand his needs. 

“I love you too, Will,” Frederick answered and pressed a kiss against Will’s shoulder, then up against his neck, “very much.” 

The tender moment ended as Frederick moved away from him and the weight against his back was gone. He heard the other man open the bedside drawer and knew he was getting out the lube. The next time the other man touched him, it was to stroke his hands warmly against his ass before parting his cheeks. First Will braced himself for fingers, but instead Frederick’s warm tongue pressed against him and a surprised moan was torn from his throat as his bound hands curled into fists. 

“Frederick, please, yeah,” Will gasped out as he thrust his hips forward into the pillow and shuddered as the other man’s hot tongue continued to work against the tight ring of muscle. It was a surreal feeling and he suddenly understood why Frederick liked it so much and why the other man was reduced to a whimpering puddle whenever Will did this to him. There was something oddly erotic in the action. 

Sometimes Frederick’s tongue would stray down and leave a warm trail in its wake as the other man tasted his skin. However, as soon as it left it would be back, lapping firmly at him, pushing just slightly past the muscles, massaging them into submission. Will couldn’t help but grind his hips as he pushed back into the tongue and then forward into the pillow, caught between the two sensations. 

The next time Frederick’s tongue disappeared it was replaced with a lubed finger. Frederick rubbed the pad of his fingers along the muscle before he pushed it into Will slowly. Will was more than ready for it and tugged against his bindings slightly, aching to jerk himself off as Frederick’s finger slid back out and then pushed fluidly back in. This wasn’t about preparation, Will decided on the fifth thrust of the finger, it was about setting him on fire with desire. 

“That’s it, baby,” Frederick encouraged as he began consistently thrusting the finger in, curving it to stroke against Will’s prostate on every third thrust just to drive him crazy, “be loud. Make noise.” 

Oh how the tables had turned, Will realized, because when he was topping he was a quiet lover. Frederick was the one who gasped and moaned and begged while Will pounded into him. Now, however, he was the one being slowly broken apart and turned into a raw nerve that begged for release. He swallowed hard and had to mentally tear down some walls that he’d built up. He’d do it, though, because Frederick wanted it. 

“Frederick please fuck me,” he ground out as the other man’s finger continued to torture him and all he could do was moan. Will heard the curious click of dog nails and wondered briefly what they were thinking about the strange events unfolding before them, but his train of thought was quickly broken when two fingers pushed into him and pressed right against his prostate. 

“Oh my god,” Will gasped and pressed his face hard against the pillow, fingers flexing as he realized just how out of control he felt and how powerless he was except for the movements of his hips, “oh my god do that again Frederick, please.” Frederick complied, his fingers pressing in again as a sharp cry filled the air around them and Will almost couldn’t believe it was him making the noise. As the two fingers worked in and out of him he found a rhythm and moved back against them, moans and gasps falling from his lips with every movement. 

It felt like an eternity had passed when Frederick’s fingers were finally removed and the other man affectionately stroked along the backs of his thighs. Will was whimpering, his hips pressed desperately into the pillow, body slicked with sweat. His breathing was ragged and he felt like he was floating, desire burning in the pit of his stomach as his body ached for release. Frederick had kept his promise: he couldn’t think of anything except the other man’s hands on him and the hope that soon the other man’s cock would be inside of him, pounding him toward release. 

He heard the rustle of fabric and turned his head as much as he could to catch a glimpse of Frederick undressing. With a soft whine he watched his lover shuck his shirt and squirm out of his pants and boxers until he was naked on the bed behind him. Then he felt a hand against the back of his neck and his face was pressed gently against the pillow. He felt the head of Frederick’s cock press against his asshole and whined. 

“Talk to me, Will,” Frederick insisted as his fingers stroked the back of the other man’s neck. 

“Fuck me, Frederick. Fuck me. Make me yours. Please.”

“I don’t have to make you mine, Will, you already are.” Frederick’s answer made Will tingle as a strange warmth spread through him. The pillow beneath his hips was removed and he had to support himself on his knees, his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs. “And you’re gorgeous,” Frederick added as he pushed slowly into him. 

“Frederick,” Will’s eyes were wet with relief as the friction engulfed him, the other man’s cock sliding into him and filling him. Then Frederick’s hips stilled as he buried himself completely in Will’s ass. He felt his lover drape over his back, one of Frederick’s hands resting on the bed to keep him upright while the other teased along Will’s belly and came precariously close to touching his cock. 

“You’re so tight, Will,” Frederick practically growled as he slid out almost completely only to thrust into him again, “and hot, and slick, fuck.” 

Will winced and then gasped as Frederick paired an inward thrust with a sharp bite to his shoulder that would no doubt leave a mark. He hissed and pushed his hips back into the thrusts as Frederick began to set a rhythm. They moved together, Frederick lapping warmly at the bite mark as his cock pushed in at the perfect angle and dragged a sharp, frustrated cry of pleasure from Will. For the first time in days, Will couldn’t hold onto his thoughts. Anything that came to his mind immediately fell away when Frederick thrust into him and claimed him. 

“Touch me,” Will begged, “fuck me harder and jerk me off. I want to come. I want you to make me come and make me scream.” 

“Good, Will, good,” Frederick purred and picked up the pace of his thrusts. Soon the room around them was filled with the sounds of skin on skin and breathy gasps and groans as the two of them made love. He could feel heat radiating off of Frederick from behind him as their bodies moved together and when the other man’s fingers finally wrapped around his aching dick and stroked him in time with the thrusts, Will lost all control of his sounds. He moaned and whined and pushed his hips back into the thrusts and forward into the hand. His fingers continued to flex as he yanked against his bindings and cried out in frustration which quickly turned to a sharp cry of relief as Frederick’s cock pressed against his prostate. 

Everything else about the world fell away and he barely noticed his hands being undone, or the fact that he instinctively tilted his head so that Frederick could slam their lips together in a violent kiss. The other man continued to fuck him hard and fast, his hand moving along Will’s length as they both tumbled head first toward the white abyss of orgasm.

“Come for me, Will,” Frederick panted against his lips as Will’s fingers curled in the pillow as he held on while the pressure built, “come for me. Let go and come.” 

A few more thrusts and Will’s entire body tensed as his orgasm ripped a scream from his throat and he buried his face in the pillow to try and muffle the sound. His whole body shuddered as Frederick’s hand continued working over his cock, squeezing out every little bit of come he had to offer as he drew out the pleasure. In the distance he heard Frederick whispering into his ear, telling him he was beautiful, that he was perfect. Then Frederick’s tone took on a needy note as he gasped and told Will he was going to come inside of him, that Will was his, and with a final thrust the other man stilled and shuddered against Will’s back. Will just felt hot come inside of him and whimpered as he bit down on the pillow as he fought the urge to collapse. Frederick thrust into him lazily a couple more times before they both finally gave in to their fatigue and collapsed. Will’s knees gave out and he flopped down onto his belly, face still buried in the pillow as Frederick went lax against his back. 

They stayed like that for a few moments as Will tried to remember how to breathe. After probably five minutes he felt Frederick pressing lazy kisses along his heated skin and shivered when his lover finally slid out of him. He felt come slide out, too, and tried to ignore how strangely erotic the feeling was. Frederick nuzzled at the nape of his neck before he rolled off of Will onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. When Will finally had the strength to turn his head he drank in the sight of the other man, sprawled out on the bed, his chest still heaving, flushed from head to toe. 

“We should get cleaned up,” Frederick mumbled with very little conviction. 

“Sure, maybe when I remember how to move again,” Will replied with a laugh as he scooted out of the wet spot and collapsed against Frederick’s side. He pressed his cheek against his lover’s warm shoulder, draped his arm across the other man’s waist, and closed his eyes. One of Frederick’s arms moved around Will’s shoulders while his hand rested on the arm across his waist. 

“Mm, yeah. About that.” Frederick turned his head and leaned in to steal a kiss and Will happily returned it. It wasn’t anything more than a slow press of lips, but that was enough for them. 

Finally, Frederick relaxed back into the bed and closed his eyes and Will listened to the other man’s breathing even out. Eventually they’d need to get up and shower and probably change the sheets, but Will couldn’t be bothered to do any of that as he basked in the comfort of a wonderfully blank mind and fell into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
